When a user is attempting to find an electronic file or result, the user may provide a query into a system. For example, when a user is trying to find more information about a particular subject, the user may type a search term or phrase into an Internet search engine. As another example, a user may be trying to find a particular word or phrase within a document, file folder structure, or the like and may provide at least part of the word or phrase as a search term into the search field associated with the application or window.
However, a user may be unable to articulate the correct search query or remember the exact phrase contained within the document, file, or the like. For example, a user may be attempting to find more information regarding how data structures are accessed and processed in computer systems. However, the user may be unable to articulate the search query in such a way that produces search results that are relevant to what the user actually wanted to know. As another example, the user may be attempting to find a word processing document that includes a particular paragraph that the user wants to review. However, the user may be unable to remember the exact phrase(s) used in the document in order to provide a query that results in the desired document. Accordingly, some systems may provide suggestions for completing the query as the user is providing the query or after the user has provided part of the query.